1 1 Flock
by FangsGirl934
Summary: "Wanna go somewhere, Max?" "Where?" "How about the beach." "YES." Fang and Max live on their own. They left the flock 2 years ago, in search for peace. They found it, and they have been living together in love, with no care about the family they used to have.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps!

Time for my new story, 1 + 1 = Flock

Chapter one: I love Bacon. And Fang.

Max Pov

I woke up to sunshine and the smell of bacon.

Bacon. The one and only smell that is awesome.

I kicked off the covers and raced to the kitchen. I saw Fang there, making bacon and eggs. "Oh wow. Thanks Fang." I sit down on the island. He smirks.

"Didn't want you to cook, now did I? I saved myself." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Ok. I know I can't cook. But when did YOU?" I poked my finger into his chest, accusingly.

"The cooking channel."

"Oh whatever."

Where is the rest of the flock you ask? Out. Nver do cross our sight again. We left them 2 years ago, when they voted to kick us out. And we won the lottery, you can say, and bought a nice house secluded from anyone else. And I will not tell you where it is.

So no. I do not miss the flock at all. I have my own Flock. Me. And Fang. THey didn't want us. So we left, gladly finding a home and snuggling up.

Maybe Angel told Jeb that we are dead. Now THAT would be awesome. We havn't ran in to anyhting lately. Lifes good. Especially with Fang.

He placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. I leaned over the table. "Thanks." I kiss him on the lips, and he kissed back. Nothing special. He he. I'm good at lying.

I pulled away and dug in, clearly starved. I paused to look up at Fang. "What are we gonna do today?" Fang leans on the edge of the counter. "Well. It's raining and stuff outside, so why don't we stay in?" He gave me the best smile in the world, and I nearly turned into bacon.

"Okay. With that said, what are we gonna do INSIDE?"

"Hmm. Sleep. I'm tired. Or watch something." He looked at me. I nodded.

"That seems like a great plan."

I finished my breakfast and washed my plate. Then Fang cradled me in his arms. "I guess the weather's on our side, right? I couldn't possibly come up with anything else." He placed his chin on my head, being the taller one.

"Yeah. I'm definetely clueless. So. Let's go back to bed shall we? It's huge and fluffy..."

Fang kissed me, and swooped me up. He carried me to the bed and kicked the door shut.

Life can't get better then this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's short.

Fang and Max are only 17. They do NOT GET ON LIKE YOU THINK.

THis story is focused on Fang and Max.

-Max


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I thought I should continue.

Do you guys think I should do a sequel to We Still Stand? What would it be about?

My old and new readers, could ya help me out?

I would love to make another, I just need ideas.

Don't worry, I will give credit.

Thanks!

Chapter 2: Now what?

The rain was coming down like bullets on the roof, and Fang and I were cuddling in bed. After eating bacon, I hate a super happy feeling in my tummy, which Fang was making better. Of course...he makes everything better. My head was resting on his shirtless chest, and his hand was stroking my hair. "God Max. You make me tired." He yawned loudly, and I kissed his cheek. "Sorry. What do you wanna do?"

"I know. Let's go and dance in the rain."

"Really? Do we have to dance? I'd rather walk."

"Fine. Let's walk. Go get dressed. I'll be right there."

I sigh and stand up on the bed. I hop off and walk to our huge closet and look through. We don't have a huge closet becuase we have stellar fashion sense and need alot of space for our designer clothes...

You didn't believe me then, did you? Please tell me no.

I picked out a Muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. I stick my feet in a pair of sneakers, and I start to search for my brush. "Ugh!" My hair was getting annoying, and very tangly. "Fang! Where's my crappy brush? My hair is like a bird's nest." I walk out of the closet and put my hands on my hips. "Hello?" I heard light snoring.

Fang was fast asleep.

Ugh! Why can't he help? I walk to our bathroom and yank open the cabinets and bags. There. I pull out my scraggly brush and I start to brush my hair. It was surprisingly not knotty, and I pulled it up in a high ponytail. I still heard Fang's snoring as I brushed my teeth. I rinse off my face, and I skipped over to the bed.

"Hey Fang? Fangy...Fang?" I was shoving his bare shoulder. "Come on! I'm ready to go!" Thunder rumbled, and our room was lit up. Fang's dark eyes opened, and he smiled. "Sorry. I'll get up." He threw his long legs over the edge and slumped over to the closet. As he pulled on some clothes, I sorta made our bed. "Okay, Maxine." He wagged his eyebrows.

"It's Maximum. Get it right." I slapped him upside the head. "Now let's go! I'm aching to get outside." We walked together out the door into the wet grassy fields. "I'll race you to the tree over there." I pointed to a huge tree that had a million branches sticking out. He grinned. "You're on!"

We both ran as fast as we could, jumping over hills and bumps. I laughed when I passed him, almost to the tree. I heard him growl and lunge after me. "Aiee!" He pounced me to the wet ground. Rain landed in my eyes, and my vision was blurred. I heard him cackle and sprint away. I gruble and jump up. I ran after him, angry. Then, I landed on his back and he still ran to the tree. "Ha! We tied!" I hop off his back and run to the branches. Then, I swung around, giggling at his face.

"Oh whatever." He joined me up in the tree, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I'm in love with this story.

-Max


	3. The end!

Last Chapter/ A/N

Hey guys! So, this story IS a short story. I'll be ending it today.

BUT! I will be starting a new story called: Last Hope.

And yes. Soon, I will make a We Still Stand sequel. Just hold your horses.

Oh! ANd you are now reading a 16 year old's handwriting! Yes!

I'm so happy. I partied April 24 like it was the end of days.

Well! ENJOY THE END OF THIS SHORT STORY!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

We came home after being drenched to the bone. I snuggled up against Fang on the couch, a blanket covering us. Also, we had a big bowl of Bacon and popcorn. Fang was flicking through the channels, picking and choosing something to watch. Finally, he landed on a weird Horror film made in the 60's. We gobbled up our food watching girls get their limbs chopped off.

The usual.

I felt really happy in Fang's hold, and I felt safe. Like nothing bad could go wrong. Nothing at all.

That's how much I loved him.

Angel POV

We were all chilling by the pull, and Gazzy was splashing and making tons of waves.

Everything felt complete without Max or Fang here.

I just realized how much pain came into my heart when I said that.

No! It isn't true. I miss Max. Her hugs. Her sarcasm. Her beautiful wings. Her being gorgeous. I loved her like my mother, and she was the one taking care of me when Jeb left.

I casted a long side glance at Jeb, who was sitting on a pool chair, talking on the phone. Did I trust him? Of course I did.

And now that I was 9, I felt just a smidge more grown up.

"Wow! Everything is way better! Everyhing!" Iggy was running around, touching the water. Dr. Gunther Hagen gave him new eyes, and now he isn't blind anymore. He can see the world. Everything. Dylan was moping around just a little, thinking of Max. But, he was happy, and he was swimming along with Nudge and Gazzy. Everyone was having a blast.

I layed back and concentrated. I sent a mind message to Max.

Max. Max. It's Angel. I miss you. Come back. PLEASE.

She sighed, and put her sunglasses back on.

"I never meant to start anything." She whispered to her self, a tear sliding down her cheek.

,,,,,,,,,

Max. Max. It's Angel. I miss you. Come back. PLEASE.

What? What was that?

I sat up and whipped my head around the room. Angel just sent a message to me.

She hasn't done that in TWO YEARS.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang touched my shoulder.

"Angel. She- she-"

"Shhhh." Fang grabbed me and gave me a bear hug. "No. Forget her. We're happy, right?"

"Right."

"And I love you." He kissed my forehead, and I kissed him back.

Yes. I will stay as it is. No more other flock.

It's just my little love bird.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

THE END! Yay! I'm so happy it ended that way!


End file.
